


One More For The Road

by FrostAcademic



Series: Five [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A little TMI about Jack's ass, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Graphic descriptions, M/M, Messy anal sex, Messy orgasm, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Typo's newly fixed, my apologies</p>
    </blockquote>





	One More For The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patch again for the last time with love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patch+again+for+the+last+time+with+love).



> Typo's newly fixed, my apologies

The night can be quite nice, if you let it. The darkness hides all manner of things. Rooms are dark, noises are louder, and sex is sweeter.  
Together they moved, the tan one on his back, legs open and held wide by slender hands, as the pale one thrusted inside him, soft sighs coming from his lips. The other gapsed loudly, arching his back on every deep thrust, his cock bobbing on his belly, a vein throbbing blue in the lighter skin, the foreskin dripping.  
The room is dark around them, the only real light a flashing neon sign outside the window for a strip club. It wasn't a classy room by any means, with red marks on the bathroom wall, possibly blood, but hopefully only lipstick or paint. A used condom floated in the water of the toliet, leaking nastiness into the dirty tank, a lonesome high heeled shoe watching the lovers from the floor, blearily on its side.  
The bedsprings groaned as the thrusting's tempo increased, the white-haired man's slim hips slamming into the tanned man's slim thighs, making a snap of flesh on every movement, his balls smacking into his buttocks at rapid pace.  
"J...Jack.." The tanned man groaned, his fingers hooking into Jack's skin, as he lifted his hips, inpaling himself further on Jack's cock, making him grunt and hiss in breath.  
"F..fuck H...Hiccup...f..fuck.." Jack grunted, closing his eyes as his cock hit Hiccup's prostate.  
Outside, the sign blinked on and off, promising both nude men and women, the stripper outlines dancing over and over in repeated patterns that only annoyed, rather than aroused.  
"Fuck!" Jack cried, pulling out roughly. He yanked Hiccup's legs wide, sliding back in sideways, at angle, Hiccup's tanned leg wrapped around his thigh. Jack's cock jammed in at a deeper tilt, slamming Hiccup's prostate on every thrust. Jack's white pubic hair was messy with body sweat and lube, which had trickeld out of Hiccup's hole during the previous session. Hiccup's tangled brown pubic hair was coated in cum, as was the taunt plain of his belly, the hard thrust forcing him into orgasm. "F..fuck....fuck..." He kept whispering.  
Jack picked it up, pinching Hiccup's nipples, taking one betwen fingertips and twisiting hard to the side, back and forth, his cock sliding into Hiccup's ass quickly, with a wet noise. He loved this, just hard fucking in a seedy hotel. It made his days worth it.  
"J..Jack..." Hiccup whimpered, as cum splurted, softer than the previous spray, from his cock's tip, leaking out of the tight foreskin, and dribbling down the shaft in white dropletts, not as thick as it was before.  
The light flickered loudly, as Jack's thrusts picked up, his grunts growing as his orgasm neared. The bed springs screeched, as, with a final deep thrust, Jack came hard into Hiccup's willing hole, the hot, wet thickness of his cum leaking out, and dripping on his balls, as he pulled back, lying down on his belly in a swet damp heap, breathing heavy.  
Hiccup kissed Jack's cheek, breathing hard. "Jesus... t..that was so good."  
Jack looked over his shoulder, and winked. "Isn't it always?"  
Hiccup laughed, and gently kissed Jack's thigh, moving lower. He licked Jack's hole, preparing him. Jack let him, raising up slightly to expose the tightness of his hole, Hiccup's tongue running over the tight entrance, and few straggling white hairs around it. Sitting up, Hiccup buried himself in Jack, and the whole thrusting dance began again.  
"H...happy...happy b..birth..birthday." Jack gasped out, as Hiccup gasped, crying out, cum leaking out of Jack's abused hole.  
The night watched on, silently, as lovers embraced.


End file.
